The potting of electronic circuits has long been a method of protecting circuit components from the effects of vibration or to make the work of potential copiers very difficult. To accomplish these goals the circuit is generally partially or completely surrounded by an enclosure of some type. A liquid potting material is poured or forced into the enclosure such that it completely fills the enclosure and surrounds most or all of the electronic components. The potting material then solidifies into a very hard material that can not easily be removed from the electrical components it surrounds. The electronic components surrounded by the hardened potting material are protected from damage by vibration and, to some degree, from being reverse engineered. The potting material performs its intended purpose very well; however, major damage to other nearby components of the assembled device can occur when a catastrophic failure of one of the potted electronic components occurs. Some electronic devices fail in an explosive manner as a result of rapidly expanding gases produced by the deterioration of the electrical component material due to heat and electrical arcing. If sufficient gases are produced by the failing component, parts of the failing component, hot plasma and pieces of potting material will form a number of large and small projectiles rapidly expelled from the failing component. These projectiles can cause major damage to any mechanical or electrical components that are near the potted electronic circuit. Thus, the failed potted electronic circuit, which may be inexpensive to replace, can cause damage to very expensive nearby components, which then must also be replaced due to the failure of the potted circuit. It would therefore be desirable to provide additional protection for those electronic components that tend to fail in an extremely explosive manner such that the surrounding potting material is not expelled as projectiles.